Everything Has Changed
by Wild-Flower-Child
Summary: Everything has changed, everyone has grown up and has children now. With their kids growing up, will their kids get along? Even with a certain someone trying to break the pack up? -A
1. Chapter 1

**Character Analyze:**

Arron and Austin Fitz (17): The first kids of the Fitz family. Very protective of their younger sister. Both look very much like their father but Austin has Aria's attitude. Both very much love English class.

Abigail Fitz (11): The youngest of the Fitz kids. Very shy and quiet. Is a daddy's girl. If her daddy isn't around she'll go to her brothers.

;-; Page Break ;-;

Ciara Rivers (15): No one expected Ciara to happen, she was a surprise. She has a crush on Arron but keeps it very under wraps and tries to hide away when the Fitz' comes around. She is a spitting image of her mom.

Hans Rivers (12): Again, another surprise, a little bit more planned then Ciara but nonetheless a surprise. He loves hanging out with his dad and is a rough and tough boy to no end.

**;-; Page Break ;-;**

Nathan Cavanaugh (13): He is just like his father in more ways than one. He gets called a player quite a lot from family, which he doesn't understand why. He has a crush on Ciara which his older sister teases him about a lot.

Kiley Cavanaugh (16): Has a huge crush on Austin, but is not sure what to do. She's very shy and smart like her mother. But doesn't like to share her knowledge with the world. When it comes to her friends she stays close to Ciara since Ciara is like her comfort blanket.

;-; Page Break ;-;

Chloe Fields (14): The finishing pack of the four girls, just like Emily even tho Paige birthed her. She is very athletic and is a momma's girl all around, she doesn't pick favorites with her family because she feels it's not fair.

Kaden Fields (7): A sweet little boy, a joy to be around. He's shy, and quiet, but loves to read thanks to spending so much time with the Fitz' family when he was younger. He as dyslexia which makes everything harder for him but Arron and Austin help him out with all his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**Everything Has Changed**

**Aria POV:**

I stretched lightly, rolling over to be met with my husband's beautiful eyes, staring back at mine.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Morning."

"Mom, Dad, come on, we got to get up, we were supposed to be at Aunt Hanna's house an hour ago." I heard Arron's voice on the other side of the door.

I groaned, "Give us five more minutes Ar, then we'll get up." I said, snuggling into Ezra's chest.

Arron huffed, "Abby! I need you help!"

I smiled, this always seemed to happen on weekends, especially when we had something important to do.

Abby burst though the bedroom door, she might be 11 but she looked younger than that.

She flung herself onto the bed, "Up. Let's go." She said, her hazel eyes, shining.

"Who gave you coffee?" Ezra asked, she was never this hyper in the morning.

"Austin, now come on." She whined.

"Fine, we'll get up, go get dressed." I said, she hopped off our bed, high fiving Arron on the way out. Before the two went their separate ways.

"So, I'm guessing we don't get to cuddle this morning." Ezra said, looking down at me.

"Sadly, no." I said, getting out of bed, thanking the world, I took a shower last night.

Ezra groaned, stretching himself.

"You guys go, I'm going to sleep." He teased, snuggling into the covers.

I glared at him, "I will go get the bucket." I warned.

He jumped out of bed, "I'm up." He said.

I smiled, walking over to him, his oversized shirt hanging off one of my shoulders. I leaned up on my toes, kissing him, "Good morning, ." I whispered.

"Arron! Austin! They're making out again!" I heard Abby yell.

"Abby, run! You should be exposed to such rated R stuff!" Austin said.

Ezra rolled his eyes chuckling.

;-; Page Break;-;

**A/N: We will come back with the Fitz family going over to Hanna's house.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Spent all morning printing out worksheets and pace charts for school. Ugh. I had it all planned out, I was going to double update on this story then get in a chapter for Alison's Diary. But I'm going to trying my best.**

**Abigail's POV:**

I walked up the front steps to Aunt Hanna's house, before knocking on the door, I glanced behind me to see my parents and my brothers not far behind. Aunt Hanna's house was so close that we could just walk, which I guess is always good.

"Coming." I heard from inside.

The front door opened.

"CiCi!" I squealed before hugging the older girl.

"Abby!" She squealed back, before pulling me into the house and up the stairs, leaving the front door wide open.

**Aria's POV:**

After the girls had their 'reunion' Hanna walked to the front door, shaking her head.

"Only our girls." She said giggling.

"Of course." I said before hugging her.

"Emily and Spence should be here soon." She said.

"Awesome." I said.

"Hans, come on Arron and Austin are here!" Hanna called and in came the 12 year old, who seemed to look up to my boys more than anything.

Hans pulled the two older ones away in a blink of an eye, before Spencer and Emily and their families arrived.

"Abby and Ciara are up in Ciara's room girls." Hanna said, but the two already knew and racing up the stairs.

Spencer shook her head, "It feels like forever."

"When only we all saw each other last week." Ezra teased.

"Ezra." I warned.

"Oh come on, it's true." He said shrugging, before walking out the back yard were the husbands had left to cook on the grill.

"So, are all the girls ready for school?" Spencer asked once she got Kaden to go off with Toby.

"Ciara is already begging me to take her school shopping." Hanna said.

"You haven't took her yet?" Emily asked.

"No, not yet, I have to figure out Caleb's schedule so we can all go." Hanna huffed, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I already got all of my kids done, thank goodness, but knowing them they'll claim we forgot something." I said, smirking.

"I told you, we should just go together, it would have been so much easier." Spencer said.

"It probably would." Emily said.

"School is next week, I can't believe it." I muttered, it now just all sinking in, I would be teaching the art class that year, while Ezra would be right down the hall with English as usual.

"Ready to go from little kids to teenagers?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm already ready to go teach Kaden's class." I said, a humorless chuckle escaped my lips.

"I don't blame you, Fitz can tell you teaching teenagers is hard." Hanna said nudging me with her shoulder.

"Shut it." I said, making Emily and Spencer laugh.

"After all these years even though kids we still act like teenagers." Emily said.

"That's the best thing ever." Hanna said.

"Mom." Austin said, his phone in his hand, walking through the back door.

"I just got a text from a blocked number, some person named, A."

My heart stopped, I grabbed the counter, my knuckles turning white, "W-what does it say?" I asked.

"Your parents might of gotten rid of me, but I'm still around." He said.

"Delete it, it's probably just a prank text." I said, quickly.

He nodded before going back out.

Us girls glanced at each other. This school year, could be hell.

**A/N:Dun, dun, dun! I don't know if I'll keep A around with Arron and Austin, I don't have all the girls of age for cellphones yet but we'll see. Next chapter is the first day of school!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aria's POV**

The alarm clock blared in my ear, I sighed sitting up, "Come Ez, get up." I mused, kissing his lips gently, his eyes fluttered opened, "Good morning, ." He mused, I grinned, "Morning, go get ready, I'm going to get the kids up." I mused, getting out of bed.

I walked down the hallway, already hearing shuffling from Abby's room, I opened the door seeing my daughter staring at the two outfits she picked out for the first day of school, "Need help?" I asked, she jumped, "Mom," She whined, "You scared me, but yes, please, I need help." She mused, before turning back to the two outfits, I could already tell, it was my style when I was younger or pretty frilly pink. "First, what do you want to wear, like what do you feel for?" I asked, she tapped her chin as I heard the water to the shower start running, meaning Ezra was getting in the shower, "Hmm, I want to make a good impression for my teachers." She mused, "Go with this one." I mused, grabbing another outfit from her closet that screamed her aunt Spencer, school girl 2 point 0. "Thanks Mom." She mused, kissing my cheek before walking into her bathroom.

I walked out of her room, and down the hall to see if the boys were up, "Arron! That's mine!" "No it isn't! It's mine!" I sighed pushing through the door, "Hey!" I yelled, making the two stop, both having their jeans on shirtless, "Mom!" They yelled, covering their chests, I rolled my eyes, "Did you two forget I wiped your butts for two years and changed your clothes?" I asked, Abby giggled behind me, "Abby!" They groaned, she huffed, "You two realize I'm your sister? I've seem you walking around in your boxers." She mused, I glanced at her, and she was fully ready. "Finish getting ready, Arron red shirt, Austin blue." I mused, knowing exactly how I dressed them when they were younger.

"Come on Abs." I mused closing the boys door, "Can you go push the coffee maker button for Dad and I? I'm going to go get dressed and then I'll come down to make breakfast." I said, she nodded smiling at me, I leaned down and kissed her forehead before she ran off.

I went back to mine and Ezra's room and got dressed, picking out a black skirt with black knee high socks, a white blouse and a pair of black flats, Erza came out of the shower in just a towel, "Be lucky I'm dressed." I mused smirking at him, he shook his head at me, throwing on a shirt, we both wanted at least one more child but after a few tries we just decided if a baby came it came we couldn't force it.

I walked down stairs, seeing the boys trying to figure out their hair in the downstairs hallway mirror, "Austin Mohawk, Arron let the bangs hang a bit." I mused, fixing it for them, they groaned, probably annoyed that I knew them like the back of my hand.

I walked into the kitchen seeing Abby eating cereal, I smiled, "If you wanted something else I could have made it for you." I mused, she shrugged, "You are already stressed she mused, I poured Ezra and I a cup of coffee while making the boys eggs, "Ezra, come on! You are going to be late!" I called, before he came down stairs, I waked over and put Abby's hair up knowing if I didn't her hair would be knotted when she got home, then walked over the fridge grabbing the lunches I premade the night before, "One for you," I mused handing Austin his lunch, "One for you." I handed Arron his lunch, "One for my Princess." I mused, kissing her head sitting it in front of her, "And one of you." I mused handing the lunch bag to my husband, "Alright, you take the boys, I'll take Abby then I will see you on break." I mused, kissing Ezra's cheek. We did it every year, taking the kids to school on the first day of school. Within ten minutes we were all out the door and on our way to school.

**Hanna's POV**

I sighed, my house was hetic, "Ciara!" I called, ugh teenagers, "I'm coming!" She yelled, "You are going to miss your bus!" I called back, Hans shook his head, "Breathe," came a deep voice behind me, along with shoulder massaging, I took a deep breath, "Thank you." I mused, "Welcome." Caleb mused kissing my cheek, "Are you taking Hans?" I asked, Caleb nodded, "Then I'll be off to work, we still doing lunch right?" He asked, I nodded. Ciara came in, looking pretty, to pretty, "You bus will be here in five minutes." I mused, she smiled at me as I handed her, her breakfast, "Thank you." She mused, "You're welcome." I mused, running a hand through my hair, "Come on bud." Caleb mused, as Hans followed him, "Be good Hans!" I called, "No promises." He called back, I rolled my eyes as Ciara giggled, "Luckily he wasn't like me, and I bit at seven." She mused smirking, "I know," I raised my eyebrow at her, "I have a scar on my shoulder." I mused, she giggled, she was a horrible little girl, I know it's horrible to say that but it was so true. "I was lucky to get you out of that." I mused, she grinned at me, "Will you please stop growing up?" I asked, "Sadly no, I can't do that." She mused, cocking her head to the side smiling at me, "I feel like my mother." I mused, "Grandma is worse, don't worry, you and Daddy ain't getting rid of me so easily, staying home till I'm in my 20s." I snorted at her, "Mhmm, sure Ciara Quinn Rivers, you get one taste of living alone and you'll be a little bird leaving the nest." I mused, hearing the bus horn, "Go." I mused, she hopped off the stole grabbing her back, hugging me and she was out the door.

**Spencer's POV **

"Okay, Nathan, you have your lunch, backpack, and anxiety medicine?" I asked, he nodded sighed, hating that his anxiety was being brought up, "Kiley, backpack, lunch, and inhaler?" I asked, "Yes, ma'am." She mused, looking up from her phone, "Phone needs to be put away as soon as you get off the bus, and it's only if you need me or your father, got it?" I asked, "Yes." She sighed, "Okay, off to school you two go, wait, where is your father?" I asked, "Right here." He mused, coming down the stairs kissing my cheek as he got to the foyer, "Okay, I'll pick them up after school, remember Nathan you have soccer and Kiley you have piano." I mused, the two nodded, before the three of them left the house.

**Emily's POV**

I put the two apples in the lunch bags sealing them up, putting in the notes signed by me, letting their teachers know that they would be getting picked up by Paige for today, I sighed, knowing I would be teaching swim team later today, "Good morning." Paige's voice flowed through the kitchen, I looked up, "Morning." I mused smiling, she kissed me gently. "The kids?" I asked, "Getting ready." She mused, I checked my phone, "They need to hurry." I muttered, "Don't worry." Paige mused, "You are bringing Chloe to practice right?" I asked, "Of course." She mused, Chloe ran down the stairs, "Good morning mothers." She mused, grabbing my coffee taking a sip of it, I raised my eyebrows at her, "What? I need energy." She mused, "You have enough of it, little miss." I mused tapping her nose. "Kaden, come on bud!" Paige called, he came down stairs, he backpack on his back, ready for the day head, "Let's go." I mused.


End file.
